Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a bag intended for the packaging of various articles, in particular food products, in which there is formed in advance a vacuum reservoir so that the bag may be used without the user requiring to have access to a vacuum machine or apparatus at the time when products to be packaged are placed in the bag.